


少年事 42

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 5





	少年事 42

chapter 42

赵硕有一批货，要从A市到H市码头交给连颂。

肖战坐在程松的酒吧，坚果连同猫包一起扔在吧台。  
坚果如今隔段时间不带去酒吧，在家能可了劲地闹腾。

程松替他把酒满上:“怎么就战哥自己？”

肖战笑着说:“小孩翅膀硬了，自个儿正飞着呢。”

程松也跟着笑起来:“说起来赵硕又搞了两条小鳄鱼放我这里，天天惦记着鳄鱼跟蛇斗一场。”

“这小子真是……”肖战找不出词来形容他，“这小子跟了我得有五六年吧？”

程松点点头:“差四个月六年。”

“胆识过人，是个苗子。”肖战叹了口气:“太年轻气盛，可惜了。”

下午两点，A市码头停靠了数十艘快艇，有豪车陆陆续续地开来，大腹便便的男人和盛装的名媛美姝出示了邀请函，坐上快艇，朝远处的游艇驶去。

一艘游艇停在离岸较远的地方，带着酒池肉林的奢靡。  
赵硕就站在甲板上，穿一套白色的礼服，意气风发。

下午五点，王一博的车停在一座公园门口。他没有下车，只是盯着旁边空旷的路口发呆。

那条路的尽头是殡仪馆。

王一博在这个路口停留过很多次，却始终没有往那个方向走过一次。

五点十四，李扬的信息发过来:“已上船。”

五彩斑斓的灯光，五彩斑斓的酒，赵硕被一群穿着清凉的美女围着，邪气的笑容中带着志在必得。

他把毒品藏在游艇上，还高调地邀请一些名流贵胄参加party，等船靠近H市码头，连颂的人就会接走货。  
王一博的计划，就是在party上制造混乱，然后他们安插的人，趁乱去查毒品的位置。

十点钟，收到李扬的第二条信息:“骚乱OK。”

王一博转手给老田的新号码发消息:  
一切顺利。

最后望了一眼空旷的路面，路灯串成孤寂的星河，延伸到无尽的黑暗，王一博回过头，对司机说:“回去吧。”

到家的时候肖战还没有睡，坐在餐桌旁等他，笔记本摊面前，旁边还堆着几页图纸，看到他，合上电脑，图纸反过来盖到桌面上:“怎么回来这么晚？”

王一博蹲下身抱起蹭到他脚边的坚果，坐到餐桌旁:“临时有些事情，其实你不用等我的。”

肖战转到他身后，把他和坚果一并圈到怀里:“真后悔让你跟着卫耀如做事，连我都顾不上了。”

“战哥……”

肖战亲亲他的侧脸:“正好我也没吃，一块吃饭吧。”

吃饭的时候王一博一直心不在焉，肖战见他没什么胃口，干脆把人打横抱起。

王一博惊呼一声，反射地搂住他的脖子。

“想什么呢，这么专注？”

肖战抱着他往楼上走。

王一博今天其实没心情做，但是又实在不能拒绝肖战，他甚至能想到肖战知道这批货出意外有多震怒。

他只能配合地陷进床里，任由肖战用领带蒙住了他的眼睛，手无力地垂在枕边，微微喘息。

肖战今天故意撩拨他，下体被柔软的织物束缚着，发泄的权利被剥夺，被开拓的地方的空虚酸痒，百爪挠心的滋味逼得他开口跟肖战求饶。

“求你……战哥……”

“求我什么？”

看不到肖战的表情，王一博伸手去摸他却落了个空，声音有些沙哑的委屈。

“给我…求你……给我……”

饱胀的充实，身体被填满的感觉，束缚除去，瞬间喷射的舒爽都让他忍不住闷哼出声。

肖战与他十指相扣，俯下身去吻被眼泪湿润的领带。

“一博，我要你记住，你想要的，只要开口，我都会给你。”

王一博只是沉沦在巨大的快感里，脑中一片空白，脖子扬得像一只天鹅。

做到一半的时候，肖战的电话响了。

肖战侧身去拿电话，带动深埋的器官，王一博险些惊叫出声。

听筒里的声音模模糊糊听不真切，王一博咬着嘴唇，生怕泻出一丝呻吟，肖战却伸手撬开他的牙齿，蹂躏着被他咬得通红的嘴唇。

“赵硕死了？”

王一博只听到这一句，心中一块大石头立马落地。

肖战就着两人交 合的姿势将王一博翻了个身，王一博脸埋在枕头里，肖战扯着绑在他脑后的领带迫使他抬高了头，凑过去吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇。

肖战的动作并不温柔，吻却轻轻地顺着下颚线一直滑到颈窝，最后落在耳畔。

“赵硕的东西，以后一博就和卫耀如一起接手吧。”


End file.
